25 coisas que um garoto perfeito faria
by Dani Granger
Summary: Tradução da fic: '25 Things A Perfect Guy Would Do' Summary: Quando Hermione é forçada a ler um artigo sobre as 25 coisas que um garoto perfeito faria, ela percebe que o garoto perfeito sempre esteve bem em frente dela.
1. 25 coisas que um garoto perfeito faria

**25 Coisas Que Um Garoto Perfeito Faria**

_por VipyGirl831_

_**N/A**: ... deixe-me contar a divertida história de como essa fic começou. Estou certa de que, de um jeito ou outro, você já recebeu um desses e-mails que, mais chatos, impossível... sim, um desses e-mails atrevidos. Não consigo expressar o quanto os odeio, e normalmente os apago. Um dia, um dos meus amigos escreveu no assunto algo como: 25 coisas que o garoto perfeito faria (Não o apague Haley!!!!! É fofo!) Eu decidi atender ao pedido desta pessoa, e li a mensagem. Era uma lista das 25 coisas que o garoto perfeito faria (conseqüentemente o assunto), e era, de fato, muito fofo. Eu não sei por que, mas eu o guardei._

_1 ano depois, eu estava limpando alguns arquivos do meu computador, o encontrei novamente... a idéia fofa começou a se formar. Então, eu comecei a escrever isso, e se mostrou ser bem longo... três capítulos, na realidade._

_**N/T**: pois é, o que a falta de criatividade não faz... XD esta a primeira fic que traduzo, esse 1º capítulo já estava pronto faz algum tempo, traduzo só para passar o tempo, mas a idéia de postar e ver no que dava veio a minha cabeça e eu não resisti... espero que o exigente público h/hr fiquem satisfeitos, sejam bonzinhos nas reviews, é apenas a minha 1ª tradução! R&R, plise! Divirtam-se..._

1. 25 coisas que o cara perfeito faria

Começou com um artigo, não só um artigo, mas _o_ artigo; há uma definida diferença. Qualquer outro artigo em uma revista poderia ser cômico, seriamente examinado, ou até mesmo para chorar, mas _o_ artigo mudou a vida dela drasticamente. E era tudo culpa de Lavender e Parvati.

Que energia cruel permitiu que adquirissem uma edição da revista _Milk-shake de Morango_?

Estaria tudo bem se _Milk-shake de Morango_ fosse uma revista de bruxos, mas era? Não, claro que não, tinha que ser uma revista trouxa. Isto não teria sido um problema se uma delas fosse nascida trouxa, ou quase-trouxa, ou até mesmo se _alguém_ do dormitório delas tivesse um pouco de sangue de trouxa nele, mas ela era a única que sabia o que telefones, fechaduras, ou controles remotos eram.

Era tudo uma maldição.

Era por causa de tudo isso que Hermione, goste ou não, era definida pelo título oficial de Intérprete Líder da Fala Trouxa, e foi escolhida para contar a Lavender e Parvati o que os trouxas estavam falando quando eles diziam, '_o encontro perfeito para você e seu namorado está num cinema assistindo um filme de moças_.'

Isto era o porquê, em uma noite escura de domingo, quando Lavender e Parvati vieram correndo pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda, gritando e segurando a mais recente edição do _Milk-shake de Morango_, Hermione suspirou. Ron estava amável o bastante para abafar o riso, mas só depois que Harry o chutou nas canelas. Harry sorriu simpaticamente para ela, e inclinou-se para sussurrar, "Elas podem sentir o cheiro de medo, sabe? Não adianta correr."

Um pequeno sorriso formou-se nos lábios dela, mas desapareceu imediatamente quando um grito alto e agudo de "HERMY!" foi entre os diálogos dos grifinórios. Ela encolheu-se, desta vez Rony não se esforçou para esconder a risada. Harry achou a mão dela e a apertou, tranqüilizando-a.

Ela quase riu do absurdo que era isso. Você pensaria que ela ia enfrentar Voldemort. Como ela pôde pensar em comparar os dois?

Isto era muito pior.

"Hermy!" Lavender disse novamente, desta vez mais perto dela, "Olhe! Nós conseguimos a nova _Milk-shake de Morango_!"

"Yippee..." sua voz soando tão tediosa que Lavender e Parvati não tiveram nenhuma escolha a não ser aceitar o sinal.

"O que foi, Hermy?" Parvati perguntou, "Muita lição de casa?"

Aparentemente eles tinham.

Hermione conteu-se de rolar os olhos, "Sim, toneladas."

"Oh," a voz de Lavender estava cheia de decepção, "Então eu acho que você só pode ler um artigo para nós."

"Droga."

Parvati franziu as sobrancelhas, "Não se preocupe, Hermy, é um artigo curto. Você pode ler o resto para nós depois."

Hermione suspirou, "Está bem, então. Qual artigo quer que eu leia?"

"O principal, eu acho", Lavender olhou para Parvati em busca de apoio, ela acenou. "É o único que estamos realmente interessadas." Ela entregou a revista para Hermione.

Hermione suspirou novamente, e pegou a revista rosa. Em letras vermelhas luminosas, em negrito lia-se, "_O Milk-shake de morango_" e abaixo, em letras menores, estavam os artigos daquela edição.

"Qual artigo?"

"Este aqui." Parvati apontou à impressão maior na página ao lado do título da revista.

"25 coisas que o garoto perfeito faria." Ela leu em voz alta.

Rony gemeu, e ela levantou o olhar para o encarar; ela notou o pequeno sorriso na face de Harry. Ia o encarar também, mas ele piscou para ela, e ela não pôde fazer nada, a não ser sorrir.

"Está na página 34." Tipicamente, elas já haviam memorizado a página.

"Certo." Ela folheou até chegar à página e começou a ler. "25 coisas o garoto perfeito faria." Lavender deixou escapar um pequeno grito. Patético. "Número 1: Saber quando te fazer sorrir sempre que você se sentir pra baixo."

_Harry sorriu simpaticamente para ela, e inclinou-se para sussurrar, "Elas podem sentir o cheiro de medo, sabe? Não adianta correr."_

_Um pequeno sorriso formou-se nos lábios dela._

"Eu acho que vocês entenderam essa parte. Número 2: Tentar cheirar seu cabelo secretamente, mas você sempre nota."

"_Que xampu você usa?" _

"_O quê?" _

_Ele deu os ombros, "É que o cheiro é bom." _

Por que ela tinha que ler isto? Quase não havia termos trouxas!

"Número 3: Agir em sua defesa, mas ainda respeitando sua independência."

"_O que foi, sangue ruim? Vai chorar?" Malfoy começou a rir, mas parou imediatamente quando o punho de Harry entrou em contato com sue queixo. _

_Ele cambaleou um pouco para trás, enquanto segurando seu queixo machucado, "Sempre defendendo sua namorada de sangue ruim, não é, Potter?" _

_"Não a chame disso!" Harry rosnou, e tentou atacá-lo novamente. Porém, desta vez Hermione o parou. _

_Ela pegou a varinha, "Primeiro Malfoy, eu não sou a namorada do Harry! Segundo, eu sugiro que você pare de me chamar de sangue ruim!" _

_"O que você vai fazer, sangue ruim? Eu sou monitor, você não pode fazer nada contra mim." _

_Com um aceno da varinha dela, a boca de Malfoy havia sumido._

"Número 4: Te dar o controle remoto durante o jogo." Finalmente, um termo trouxa.

"O que é um controle remoto?"

Ela já não tinha explicado isto antes? "É algo que muda o canal em uma televisão. Você lembra o que é uma televisão, certo?"

Elas acenaram positivamente.

"Sobre que tipo de jogo eles estão falando?"

"Um jogo de esportes; como futebol americano ou rúgbi."

Eles pareciam confusos. No entanto, novamente o que havia de novo?

"Bem, se houvesse uma televisão no mundo bruxo, quadribol passaria nela. Então, seria como seu 'garoto' te dando o controle remoto e deixando-a mudar do jogo para qualquer outro canal que você quiser, até mesmo se ele realmente quisesse assistir ao jogo de quadribol."

Lavender falou irritada, "Nenhum garoto jamais faria isso."

"Nós faríamos!" Rony interrompeu.

Parvati rolou os olhos, "Não é verdade."

"Bem, nós faríamos se gostássemos muito da menina!" Harry entrou na conversa.

Parvati e Lavender sorriram maliciosamente, "Oh! Nós sabemos que _voc_ faria, Harry." Lavender bateu os cílios para ele.

Hermione continuou com raiva, "Número 5: Vir até onde você está e pôr os braços dele ao seu redor."

Lavender e Parvati suspiraram felizes em harmonia.

_"Você estuda muito. Nós vamos lá pra fora." _

"_Não, você pode ir, mas eu não vou." _

_"Sim, você vai." Envolvendo seus braços ao redor da cintura dela, ele a tirou da cadeira. _

_"Harry!" _

_Ele sorriu, "Eu a levarei se for preciso."_

"Número 6: Brincar com seu cabelo."

Ele brincava com um dos fios ondulados do cabelo dela, enquanto ela lia.

"O que aconteceu com seu cabelo?"

Ela corou, "Apenas produtos que às vezes eu uso."

"Número 7: A mão dele sempre acha a sua."

_Harry achou a mão dela e a apertou, tranqüilizando-a. _

"Número 8: Ser fofo quando ele quer algo."

"_Você vai me denunciar?", perguntou Harry à amiga, sorrindo._

"Número 9: Oferecer muitas massagens a você." Ela olhou para Lavender e Parvati, "não há quase nenhum termo trouxa aqui."

_"Você parece tensa," ele disse, "Deveria descansar." _

"_Eu tenho muito trabalho, Harry!" _

_Ele esfregou o ombro dela momentaneamente, "Certo, se você diz."_

"Há mais alguns depois!"

Ela balançou a cabeça, "Número 10: Dançar com você, até mesmo se ele se sentir como um idiota."

_"Nós somos os únicos solteiros aqui!" _

_Hermione riu, "eu acho que Neville veio só também." _

"_Mas ele está dançando, veja!" _

_Realmente, Neville estava dançando desajeitadamente com Hannah Abott. _

_Ela riu novamente, "eu pensei que você não gostava de dançar." _

"_Eu não gosto." _

"_Então por que você está reclamando?" _

"_Porque você gosta de dançar." _

"_E daí?" _

"_E daí que nós devemos dançar!" Ele a arrancou da cadeira. _

"_Você não está falando sério." _

_"Estou falando absolutamente sério, Senhorita Granger! Vamos embarcar em uma viagem perigosa até o salão de dança." _

_Ela riu. _

"Número 11: Nunca se cansar do amor."

"_Nós somos amigos há quanto tempo?" _

"_6 anos." _

"_Nenhuma necessidade de parar agora!" _

"_Mas e o..." _

"_Esqueça do Rony por um segundo! Eu nunca tive uma amiga tão boa quanto você, e eu não vou deixar isso acabar assim." _

"Número 12: Ser engraçado, mas saber quando deve ser sério."

_"Às vezes, Hermione, você só precisa concordar com as coisas, confiar em seus instintos." _

"_Desde quando você ficou tão sábio?" Ela fungou. _

"_Isso acontece de vez em quando." _

_Ela sorriu. _

"Número 13: Perceber que está sendo engraçado quando precisar ser sério."

_"O que você fez? Passou por um temporal?" Ele sorriu. _

_Ela começou a chorar, e seu sorriso desapareceu. _

_Ele a abraçou, e falou gentilmente, "Ei, eu sinto muito. Quer me contar o que aconteceu?" _

"Número 14: Ser paciente quando você passa horas se arrumando."

_Ela desceu depressa os degraus, "Desculpa, Harry! Você poderia ter ido com o Rony." _

_"Nah, eu não me importo em esperar." _

_Ela sorriu, "Obrigada." _

"Número 15: Reagir tão docemente quando você o bate, mas na realidade não dói."

_"Seu leso!" Ela riu e bateu levemente no braço dele. _

"_Argh!" Ele apertou o braço dele numa agonia exagerada e caiu no chão. _

_Ela riu. _

"Número 16: Sorrir muito." Ela não pôde começar a nomear todos os exemplos para este aqui.

"Número 17: Planejar um encontro romântico cheio de coisas melosas que ele normalmente não gostaria de fazer, só porque ele sabe que significa muito para você."

"Por que isso é tão perfeito?" Rony entrou na conversa, "Isso é estúpido!"

"Não, é muito romântico, Rony!" Ginny se pronunciou.

_De onde ela veio? _

"Parece estúpido para mim."

"Bem obviamente você não é um garoto perfeito! Não admira que você não consegue uma namorada!"

Ron corou.

"Número 18: Elogiá-la."

_"Hermione?" _

_Ela o olhou por cima do livro de poções, "Sim?" _

_Ele se sentou próximo a ela. "Eu.... er... bem.... er... obrigado." _

_Ela o olhou, confusa, "Pelo quê?" _

"_Por tudo!" Ele disse bruscamente. _

"_Harry, o que....?" _

_"Obrigado por ir até onde você pôde comigo para conseguir parar Voldemort de adquirir a Pedra Filosofal em nosso 1º ano. Obrigado por descobrir sobre o Basilisco em nosso 2º ano. Obrigado por me ajudar a libertar Sirius em nosso 3º ano. Obrigado por acreditar em mim e me ajudar a aprender o feitiço 'accio' em nosso 4º ano. Obrigado por arriscar tudo e ir comigo ao escritório de Umbridge e ao Departamento de Mistérios. Obrigado por ser a melhor amiga que eu poderia pedir por todos estes anos. Eu teria morrido um milhão de vezes se você não estivesse comigo." Ele deu um pequeno sorriso, "obrigado." _

"Número 19: Ajudar os outros."

"_Você não precisa ser sempre o herói, Harry." Ela soluçou. _

_Ele apertou a mão dela, "eu preciso ajudar Neville, ele precisa de mim. Eu terei cuidado." _

"Número 20: Dirigir 5 horas apenas para vê-la por 1." Este era só o 2º termo trouxa que ela encontrou, ela percebeu vagamente.

"Trouxas usam 'carros' ir de um lugar para outro. Eles chamam isto de 'dirigir'."

_Houve uma batida na porta da casa dela. "Espere, mamãe. Eu atendo!" _

"_É Natal! Quem poderia ser?" a mãe dela perguntou em resposta. _

"_Eu estou a ponto de descobrir." _

_Ela abriu a porta, "Oi Hermione." _

"_Harry?" era realmente Harry, seus cabelos tinham flocos de neve neles, e os seus óculos estavam enevoados. "O que você está fazendo aqui? Como chegou aqui? Eu... o que... er...?" _

_Ele riu, "é Natal Hermione! Você disse que odiava o Natal trouxa!" _

"_Mas, como...?" _

"_Tonks e Lupin me trouxeram." Olhando atrás de Harry ela viu Tonks - cujo cabelo arrepiado em cores vermelhas e verdes - ocupada em uma violenta briga de bolas de neve com Lupin. _

_Acabada sua surpresa, ela lançou seus braços ao redor dele, "muito obrigado!" _

_Ele corou, "Bem, você sabe como eu odeio ficar só em Hogwarts no Natal! Então, você vai nos deixar entrar? Está frio aqui fora!"_

Lavanda e Parvati acenaram com a cabeça.

"Número 21: Sempre lhe dar um beijo na bochecha quando você vai acompanhar outras pessoas, até mesmo quando os amigos dele estão assistindo."

_"Eu não consigo acreditar que já estaremos no 7º ano na próxima vez que nos encontrarmos!" Ela franziu as sobrancelhas, "vou sentir sua falta este verão." _

_"Eu vou sentir sua falta também... muita... Er...." as bochechas de Harry ficaram vermelhas, enquanto ele lhe dava um rápido beijo na bochecha. "Te vejo no ano que vem, Hermione." _

_Dean Thomas e Seamus Finnigan começaram a assobiar enquanto passavam... _

_Harry apenas ficou mais ruborizado. _

"Número 22: Cantar até mesmo se ele não puder."

"O que isso tem haver?" Seamus perguntou.

"Sim!" Dean concordou, "O que isso tem de romântico?"

"_Agora, vamos todos se unir para a Canção da Escola Hogwarts!" _

_Havia gritos de alegra em todo o Salão Principal. _

_"Eu passarei minha vez, obrigado." Harry resmungou. _

_"Harry! Este é nosso último ano em Hogwarts! Não acha que você deveria participar?" _

_Ele corou, "Mas eu não posso cantar!" _

"_Bem, eu também não. Mas isso não está me impedindo!". _

_"Bom! Se você cantar, eu também canto." _

_Ela sorriu, "Certo! Pronto?" _

"É idéia de que eles cantariam se você perguntasse." Parvati disse, irritada porque ela precisou explicar isto, "Mais meninos precisam ler este artigo aqui em Hogwarts. Eles são tão estúpidos."

"Ei! Eu estou ofendido!" Ron disse.

"É, particularmente, a verdade sobre você, Ronald Wealsey!"

"Ei! Isso é desprezível!"

"Número 23: Saber o que você está pensando até mesmo quando você não fala nada."

"Você deve estar brincando." Ron disse, soando bastante aborrecido.

_Ele parecia estar pensando estar pensando a mesma coisa que ela. _

"_Você quer dizer..." _

_"De jeito nenhum..." _

_"O quê? Do que é você estão falando?" Ron interrompeu o pensamento deles. _

"_Mas como ele pôde ter..." _

"_Entrado?"_

_"Tem que ter...." _

"_Usado àquela passagem...." _

"_Que nós achamos mais cedo..." _

"Este deve ser o artigo mais ridículo que eu já li!"

"Você não está realmente lendo isto, Ron, e além do mais, os únicos artigos que você lê são artigos de quadribol!"

"Isto é tudo o que vale ler!"

"Número 24: Olhá-la fixamente."

"Isso é algum tipo de pretexto." Ron condenou.

"É meigo." Lavander respondeu, fazendo uma cara feia para seu lado.

_"Eu tenho tinta no meu rosto ou alguma coisa do tipo?" _

"_Huh?" _

"_Você está me olhando fixo." _

_Ele desviou o olhar, "Desculpa... só estava pensando." _

"Como que isso é meigo?"

"Apenas é! Significa que ele gosta de olhar para você."

Ron sacudiu a cabeça.

"E finalmente número 25: Ser um amigo bom."

Agora isso era apenas besteira.

Lavander e Parvati suspiraram juntas mais uma vez.

"Isso é tão romântico." Parvati disse, sonhadora.

"E tão irreal!" Ron parecia estar totalmente aterrorizado pelo artigo.

"Sim, não há nenhum menino em Hogwarts assim!" Seamus disse, receoso.

"Nenhum." Dean concordou.

"Claro que há." Lavanda sorriu maliciosamente, "Apenas pergunte para Hermione."

Hermione que estava examinando o artigo novamente, levantou a cabeça na menção de seu nome.

"Mas Hermione nem tem um namorado ainda." a voz de Harry a pegou de surpresa.

"Ainda não." Agora era Parvati que sorria maliciosamente para Harry.

Oh, não. Elas não estavam insinuando o que ela pensou que eles estavam insinuando. Não havia nenhuma maneira delas saberem o que Hermione estava pensando. Havia?

"Vocês duas são completamente doidas." Ron estava olhando entre Lavander e Parvati, uma expressão confusa em seu rosto.

"Você também consegue ver isto, Ron. Não pode?"

"Não sei do que você está falando, Lavanda."

"Sim você sabe."

"Nah Uh."

"Sim huh."

"Nah Uh."

"Bem, então você é tão cego quanto esses dois." Ela apontou para Hermione e Harry.

"Er... você pode tentar não falar de mim e Hermione como se nós não estivéssemos aqui?"

Elas o ignoraram.

"Você é doida." Ron repetiu.

"Você está com ciúmes."

"Eu não estou."

"Sim você está."

Hermione rolou os olhos, e colocou a revista na mesa. Ela olhou para Harry e acenou com a cabeça em direção do buraco do retrato. Ele acenou de volta.

"Não, eu não estou!"

"Sim, você está!!"

A briga entre Lavander e Ron continuou, e sem ninguém notar, Harry e Hermione moveram-se silenciosamente até o buraco do retrato, sem trocarem uma palavra.

_**N/A**: Bom, ruim, terrível? Esperançosamente ainda haverão dois... eu realmente espero que você tenha gostado... próximo capítulo a caminho.... em breve... nenhuma pressa, certo? Alegrias,Haley_

_**N/T**: Bom, hehehe, espero que vocês tenham gostado... já comecei a trabalhar no segundo capítulo, e bem... REVIEW??? -_


	2. 20 coisas que ele fez que eram perfeitas

**25 Coisas Que Um Garoto Perfeito Faria**

_por VipyGirl831_

_Disclaimer: Eu não possuo nada... nem mesmo O Milk-shake de Morango! Tudo pertence às pessoas que estão ganhando dinheiro com isto... e eu não sou uma delas._

_**N/T:** estou muito feliz que vocês tenham gostado tanto assim do 1º capítulo, entretanto demorei muuuuuuuuiiiiiiiiiito a colocar este no ar e é o que mais me chateia, peço desculpa 100000000000000...² de vezes, mais de 80 do capítulo já estava traduzido em janeiro... o que aconteceu foi a dormida que dei durante esse tempo todo... mas, esse é meu último ano na escola, tenho que caprichar se quiser 'conjugar o verbo passar na 1ª pessoa' no ano que vem XD... então, deixando de enrolação... muito,mas muito obrigada pelas reviews gente -, amei amei! Espero que elas continuem XD e também, que gostem deste capítulo aqui! Soooo, have fun ya! P_

2. 20 coisas que ele fez que eram perfeitas

Ainda era noite, o corredor estava silencioso. Eles caminharam lado a lado, sem falar nada, palavras não eram precisas. Ambos pareciam determinados a não mencionar as implicações que Lavander e Parvati tinha colocado em suas mentes. Eles viraram para esquerda, direita, seguiram direto, apenas caminharam, tudo em silêncio. Foi apenas depois deles passarem por um quadro de uma mulher adormecida, ligeiramente gorda com cabelo escuro, que Harry falou.

"Artigo interessante."

"Muito. Por que elas fazem..."

"Elas gostam de te ver irritada."

_Número 23: Saber o que você está pensando até mesmo quando você não fala nada. _

"Sim, provavelmente."

Eles continuaram com o silêncio confortável novamente.

"Você ouviu isso?"

"O quê?" Hermione esforçou-se para escutar, e ao longe ouviu um pequeno soluço.

"Parece alguém chorando."

Eles se entreolharam e então, rapidamente se dirigiram naquela direção. Não durou muito até acharem a fonte do barulho. Era um pequeno monte de roupas, cabelo longo e loiro no topo, e baixos soluços de choro vinham dele.

Harry se agachou e suavemente a tocou, "Ei, você está bem?"

A menina levantou a cabeça, revelando seu rosto manchado de lágrimas. Hermione reconheceu imediatamente a pequena Grifinória do primeiro ano.

"Nora?" Hermione perguntou, "o que aconteceu?"

Ela soluçou, "Hermione? Harry? São realmente vocês?"

Eles se entreolharam, "Sim, somos nós. O que aconteceu, Nora?"

Ela rompeu-se em lágrimas e abraçou Harry. Ele parecia surpreso a princípio, mas rapidamente se recuperou e a bateu gentilmente nas costas dela.

"Eu não consegui achar a sala comunal." Ela lamentou, "E o gato de Filch me viu, eu comecei a correr, ele continuou me perseguindo e miando." Ela soluçou novamente, e abraçou Harry ainda mais apertado. "Então eu entrei na sala de aula e ouvi Filch lá fora levar o gato, indo para o outro lado, mas isso me fez ainda mais perdida." Ela enterrou o rosto no peito de Harry, "foi tão assustador."

Harry a bateu levemente nas costas, e disse ternamente, "não se preocupe, Nora, nós a levaremos de volta para a sala comunal."

Hermione concordou com a cabeça.

"Vocês vão?" Nora esfregou os olhos.

"Claro."

Ele a ajudou a se levantar, e ela agarrou sua mão. Harry lhe deu um sorriso tranqüilizador e começou a caminhar para a sala comunal. Hermione os seguiu.

"Sabe, Nora," Hermione começou, "Nós já tivemos vários encontros com o Filch como esse."

Harry sorriu, "Sim, na verdade, uma vez quando nós estávamos fugindo dele e de seu detestável gato, nós encontramos um cachorro de três cabeças enorme."

"Sério?" Nora parecia estar se sentindo um pouco menos amedrontada agora que Harry e Hermione estavam lá, contando as histórias do passado não-tão-distante-assim deles.

"Oh, sim. Seu nome era Fofo." Hermione sorriu.

Nora riu.

"Isso foi antes de Hermione e eu sermos amigos."

Os olhos de Nora arregalaram, "Você não foram amigos uma vez? Eu pensei que vocês sempre foram amigos!"

Hermione riu, "Não, Harry e Rony não gostavam muito de mim antes deles me salvarem de um trasgo."

"Eles te salvaram de um trasgo".

"Sem dúvida."

Nora estava os olhando com um novo respeito. "Que outras aventuras vocês dois tiveram?"

Harry sorriu, "muitas para contar."

"Me conte algumas!"

"Bem, uma vez nós tivemos que voar à torre mais alta de Hogwarts para ajudar alguém a sair."

"Em que vocês voaram? Em uma vassoura?"

Hermione gemeu, "Dificilmente, nós fomos em um hipógrifo."

"O que é isso?"

"É aquela estranha criatura que tem o corpo de um cavalo e a cabeça de uma águia. Você provavelmente as estudará depois, em Trato de Criaturas Mágicas."

"Eu irei ver um?"

Harry sorriu tristemente, "Não, eu não acho que você irá."

Nora franziu as sobrancelhas, mas imediatamente se animou, "Lá está Mulher Gorda!"

Ela deu um grande abraço em Harry, e outro em Hermione, "obrigada por me ajudar."

_Número 19: Ajudar os outros. _

"Sem problema, Nora."

"Vocês dois vão entrar também?"

Eles se olharam, "Não, nós vamos ficar aqui fora um pouco mais." Hermione respondeu.

"Certo, mas fiquem alerta, por causa de Filch."

"Nós ficaremos."

Ela desapareceu pelo buraco do retrato, se despedindo de Harry e Hermione.

Eles se viraram e começaram a caminhar novamente, era praticamente a mesma coisa, mas havia algo diferente. Ela sentia isto, uma tensão inegável no ar, que elevou o grau de percepção de que ela podia sentir o cheiro que era exclusivamente de Harry, um toque de quadribol, pós-barba, um cheiro estranho de torta de abóbora, e um pouco de água-de-colônia, que cheirava como as profundidades dos bosques. Ela podia sentir uma pequena faísca e uma batida extra de seu coração toda vez que seus os ombros se tocavam.

E era tudo culpa do Artigo.

Ela vinha tentando negar isto já havia algum tempo. Ela concluiu que não precisava disso, ele não precisava disso. Não agora, talvez nunca, então ela tentou esquecer. Esquecer os sentimentos, os olhares, as emoções, os toques, mas isso não podia ser mais evitável. Isso estava escrito em sua face, e não parecia querer ir embora. Ela arriscou um olhar para Harry, que parecia absorvido em seus próprios pensamentos, olhos completamente sombrios. Ele tinha que sentir isso também; caso contrário ele era cego, distraído, e estúpido - uma combinação nada boa.

"Você, com certeza, está quieto esta noite." Ela disse.

"Nunca fale, a menos que isso seja melhor que o silêncio." Ele respondeu.

Ela sorriu ternamente, e talvez até triste.

Ele notou, e ficou sombrio imediatamente. "Você está bem?"

_Número 13: Perceber que está sendo engraçado quando precisa ser sério._

"Perfeitamente bem", ela respondeu brevemente.

Ele olhou-a preocupado, mas não insistiu no assunto.

Eles continuaram em silêncio mais uma vez. Olhando pelo canto do olho, ela notou que Harry continuava olhando-a.

_Número 24: Olhá-la fixamente._

"O que foi?"

Ele suspirou, "o que aconteceu?"

"Nada."

"Eu não acredito. Alguma coisa está errada."

"Não há nada de errado, Harry."

Ele suspirou novamente, "Certo."

Hermione mordeu o lábio.

"Hermione?"

"Sim?"

"Obrigado por ser minha melhor amiga."

O coração dela quebrou-se em um milhão de pedaços, mas ele continuou.

"Quer dizer, eu não poderia ir a lugar nenhum sem você." Ele riu, "eu já teria morrido um milhão de vezes."

"Você me falou isso antes." Ela resmungou.

"Sim, mas eu acho que preciso te falar novamente." Ele sorriu, "Já que eu não falei nos primeiros 5 anos que eu a conheci. Mas, é sério, eu te amo." Ele parou, então acrescentou depressa, "Como uma melhor amiga, quero dizer."

_Número 18: Elogiá-la. _

Oh, como a vida era cruel.

_Número 11: Nunca se cansar do amor. _

"Obrigada, Harry. Eu também te amo". Mais do que você imagina.

Eles pararam um pouco para compartilhar um abraço amigável, no qual Hermione teve que se conter para não passar suas mãos através daquele cabelo maravilhosamente desarrumado.

Como ele não podia sentir isso? Essa tensão. Como ele podia agir como se nada tivesse mudado? Que garoto estúpido, cego, e distraído. Uma parte de sua mente queria gritar apenas indecências para ele até que ela já não tivesse mais voz. A idéia estava parecendo cada vez mais e mais atraente, até que ela ouviu um miado.

Ambos paralisaram, e lentamente se viraram.

Droga de Madame Norra e suas aparições inoportunas!

Harry agarrou sua mão -

_Número 7: A mão dele sempre acha a sua. _

e eles correram.

"Aonde nós vamos?" Hermione ofegou.

"Aqui." Ele a empurrou em direção a uma porta que ela nunca teria notado se não estivesse procurando por isso. Antes que tivesse tempo para registrar o que estava acontecendo, ela estava no menor armário que já viu.

Havia esfregões e baldes, e garrafas do Removedor de Confusões Mágicas para Todo Uso da Sra. Skower. O resto do espaço não era largo o bastante para uma pessoa, quanto mais para dois. Ela foi empurrada contra a parede, e Harry contra ela. Partes estavam se tocando que ela realmente não queria que estivessem naquele momento. Ela começou a se virar, tentando desesperadamente ficar confortável, o qual, na mente dela, significava não tocar em Harry de jeito nenhum. Ela foi interrompida quando duas mãos mornas agarraram sua cintura firmemente.

_Número 5: Vir até onde você está e pôr os braços dele ao seu redor. _

"Pare de se mexer. Você vai nos entregar."

Oh, por que a respiração dele tinha que estar tão quente, fluindo em seu ouvido? Pensamentos loucos estavam vindo à mente dela, eles estavam tão próximos, se ela apenas se virasse um pouco ela poderia... pensamentos malvados, pensamentos ruins... Oh amado Merlin. Ela fechou os olhos. Ouviu Harry respirar profundamente e então suspirar.

Ele realmente acabou de cheirar o cabelo dela? Não, de maneira alguma.

_Número 2: Tentar cheirar seu cabelo secretamente, mas você sempre nota._

"Harry?"

"Sim."

"Por que você escolheu um armário tão pequeno?"

"Eu não sabia o que estava atrás dessa porta! Eu preferiria estar aqui ao invés de lá fora com o Filch, mas você é bem-vinda para sair."

"Não, obrigada."

Ele tirou uma de suas mãos da cintura dela, e envolveu uma das argolinhas onduladas do cabelo dela ao redor de seu dedo.

_Número 6: Brincar com seu cabelo._

"Desde quando seus cabelos ficaram tão ondulados?"

Isto era realmente platônico? Ela e Harry deveriam ter visões diferentes do assunto.

"Desde que eu comecei tomar cuidado dele."

"Oh."

"Onde estão eles, minha doçura?"

A voz de Filch estava próxima.

Eles ouviram um miado.

Filch rosnou.

Outro miado.

"Vamos conferir a sala de troféus, então."

Um último miado, em seguida passos em retirada.

Hermione deixou sair o ar que ela não sabia que ela estava prendendo.

"Maldito gato." Harry resmungou.

Ela começou a rir.

_Número 1: Saber quando te fazer sorrir sempre que você se sentir pra baixo. _

"Agora, onde está a maçaneta?"

A mão deixou dele deixou seu cabelo, - (uma mão ainda estava em sua cintura) - e ela ouviu-o começar a procurar desajeitadamente pela maçaneta da porta. Passando por trás dela, sua mão agarrou a dele, tentando ignorar o calor que estava sendo transmitido para ela.

"Não saia ainda. Ele pode estar tentando nos enganar."

Ela sentiu ele acenar, mas não soltou a mão dele.

Depois de alguns momentos, ela falou novamente, "Certo, acho que está seguro agora."

Ele acenou com a cabeça novamente, e a mão dele deixou a sua. Ela perdeu o calor imediatamente. Ela o ouviu empurrar contra alguma coisa, então suspirar.

"O que aconteceu?" Ela ainda sentia a necessidade de sussurrar.

"Está emperrado."

"Oh, isso é brilhante."

Ela o sentiu empurrar contra a porta. Ela rangeu, mas não se moveu.

Ela teve uma súbita idéia. "Afaste-se o máximo que puder."

Ele moveu-se um pouco, e ela se virou, encontrando-se de frente a ele. Por não haver outro lugar para colocar as mãos, ela as colocou no abdômen de Harry - (isto não tinha nada a ver com o fato dela querer sentir os músculos do abdômen de Harry, ela se lembrou.)

"Certo, no 3, nós corremos o mais rápido que pudermos em direção a porta."

"Certo." A voz dele soou imensamente forçada.

"1, 2, 3! Vai!"

A porta abriu-se com o contato - (ela jurava que as portas, como tudo em Hogwarts, tinha suas próprias mentes, e gostavam de assistir estudantes debatendo-se contra elas) - e eles caíram sobre o chão.

"Ooof."

O chão estava frio, frio e duro, mas, em cima dela, estava quente, pesado, mas quente. Oh Merlin, algo ou alguém definitivamente estava em cima dela, e ela tinha um pressentimento de que ela sabia o que era. Este definitivamente não era seu dia. Novamente ela foi lembrada de como cruel era a vida. Esta era, o quê? A 3ª vez em uma hora?

Abrir os olhos foi um erro - um erro muito grande. Agora tudo que ela podia ver era aqueles olhos esmeralda deslumbrantes, e aquela mesma boca esperando por um beijo. Todo seu senso lógico foi atirado janela a baixo, e ela sabia que se Harry não saísse de cima dela logo, ela faria algo muito não-platônico. Como agarrar o colarinho da camisa dele e pressionar seus lábios nos dele, e então correr sua mão pelo cabelo dele, e sua língua... Oh doce Merlin.

"Eu juro que estas portas têm mente própria." Harry disse com um sorriso incerto, saindo de cima dela lentamente.

Abençoado seja Harry e sua triste tentativa de humor.

_Número 12: Ser engraçado, mas saber quando deve ser sério._

"A maioria das coisas em Hogwarts possuem." Ela disse, deixando que ele a ajudasse a levantar.

Ele sorriu novamente, este parecia um pouco mais firme, "Sabe de uma coisa?"

_Número 16: Sorrir muito._

"O quê?"

"Nós somos Monitor e Monitora Chefes."

Onde ele estava querendo chegar com isto? "Então...?"

"Então não precisávamos nos esconder de Filch. Nós poderíamos ter dito apenas que estávamos fazendo nossas rondas."

Ela forçou um riso. Ela tinha que passar por tudo isso sem motivo algum? Oh! A ironia da vida.

"Vamos para a cozinha."

"Harry, é quase meia-noite." Ela levantou uma sobrancelha enquanto dava-lhe um pequeno sorriso.

"Por favor, Hermione?" Ele fez cara de cachorrinho sem dono. _  
_

_Número 8: Ser fofo quando ele quer algo. _

Maldito seja Harry Potter!

"Certo... está bem."

Ele sorriu, "Ótimo! Eu estou faminto. Dobby pode conseguir algo para nós."

Ela o fixou com os olhos.

O sorriso dele hesitou, "Quero dizer, se ele quiser."

O trajeto para as cozinhas foi embaraçoso, e era completamente culpa de Lavender e Parvati.

Atravessando o retrato da pêra, eles foram recebidos por um local muito alegre. Os elfos domésticos pareciam estar fazendo algum tipo de festa. Havia serpentinas e balões que mudavam de forma a cada segundo. Um estranho tipo de música estava tocando no fundo, com uma voz gritando, e alguma coisa parecida com violinos quebrados. Diversos bolos e tortas de várias formas e tamanhos estavam sobre uma mesa muito longa, perto de umas 100 garrafas de cerveja amanteigada. E deveria ser por isso que a maioria dos elfos estava atravessando as paredes e cantando versões únicas de canções trouxas. (_Mary had a wittle soluço house-elf, wittle house-elf._)

Hermione parecia que estava a ponto de estourar de felicidade.

"Er... Dobby?" Harry chamou seu amigo, mas Hermione o bateu no ombro. "Ei!" Ele agarrou o ombro em uma falsa dor.

_Número 15: Reagir tão docemente quando você o bate, mas na realidade não dói. _

"Não o tire de sua festa!" Ela o repreendeu, mas não severamente.

"Tá bom." Ele caminhou até os bolos e tortas. "Então eu vou pegar um pedaço."

Os olhos de Hermione alargaram, "Esse bolo é deles! Para eles! Não você. Não seja egoísta."

Ele sorriu, "Eles não irão sentir falta de um pequeno pedaço de torta de abóbora..."

"Você não ousaria."

Ele fez um espetáculo ao apanhar uma faca e girá-la entre os dedos. Ele, então, começou a cortar uma grande fatia na torta de abóbora, e virou para lançar um sorriso para Hermione.

"Eu não acredito em você." Ela sibilou, mas não, realmente, chateada.

Ele colocou o pedaço de torta, então, em um prato - (os pratos tinham, no que parecia, elfos domésticos desenhados neles, que eram mais feios que normal) - e pegou uma caneca gigantesca de chantilly que deveria ter uns 25 cm de altura. Cobrindo com chantilly uma grande quantia sua torta, e selecionando uma colher das muitas que estavam sobre a mesa, ele caminhou lentamente até Hermione - (ainda carregando o chantilly, com uma certa dificuldade) – propositadamente comendo um pouco da torta.

"Por que, seu pequeno..."

Mas o que exatamente Hermione pensou que pequeno em Harry não foi revelado, porque naquele momento, Harry atirou uma grande parte do chantilly diretamente no rosto de Hermione.

"Harry!" Ela tirou um pouco do chantilly dos olhos, e o encarou inutilmente. "Você é um homem morto."

Em um gesto imaturo, apesar de sua idade, ele deu a língua. "Sou?"

E assim começou; chantilly estava voando, torta sendo lançada, e corpos atracaram-se. Logo Harry e Hermione acharam-se numa pilha desordenada de chantilly, bolo, e torta, rindo histericamente no meio da cozinha.

Depois que pararam de rir um pouco, Harry tentou limpar seus óculos na camisa, mas só conseguiu cobri-los com mais chantilly. "Bem, eu diria que eu ganhei."

Hermione, cuja cabeça estava no colo de Harry, e adorando cada pedaço desse momento, sorriu. "Pense o que quiser, Potter."

Harry a cutucou de leve, "Você está, claramente, coberta com mais comida que eu, Senhorita Granger."

"Sou obrigada a discordar, Sr. Potter."

"Harry hic Potter?"

"Dobby?"

Realmente era Dobby, e parecia que ele tinha bebido um pouco mais de cerveja amanteigada que o necessário.

"Harry hic Potter veio hic para a festa de Dobby!" Ele olhou para Hermione. "Assim hic como a namorada de Harry Potter hic também."

Ela viu Harry corar, e então olhar em sua direção, como se para ver o que ela iria dizer da observação de Dobby, mas ela manteve-se quieta. Em parte porque ela sabia que Dobby estava bastante bêbado, e também porque ela queria ver se Harry diria alguma coisa.

"Er... Dobby..." Ele parecia extremamente desconfortável, "Hermione é ela mesma. Não minha... er..." Ele ficou ainda mais vermelho, "namorada." Ele terminou.

_Número 3: Agir em sua defesa, mas ainda respeitando sua independência. _

Que cachorro! Como alguém pode criar respostas perfeitas tão freqüentemente?

Dobby deu um sorriso torto, soluçou novamente, então fez um giro cambaleante naquele mesmo lugar, "Então Harry Potter e sua Hermony têm que dançar."

Hermione não pode evitar de rir silenciosamente. Harry olhou para abaixo em sua direção.

"Eu realmente acho melhor não."

"Aw... vamos, Harry." Ela sorriu para ele.

Ele rolou os olhos. "Ta certo, mas não me culpe se eu pisar em seu pé."

_Número 10: Dançar com você, até mesmo se ele se sentir como um idiota. _

Quando eles levantaram-se da posição confortável em que encontravam-se - (do ponto de vista de Hermione, pelo menos) - ambos pareceram vir à realização, imediatamente.

"Er... Hermione... como, exatamente, nós dançaremos?"

Parecia que o ponto alto da música dos elfos era ser, falando diretamente, terrível. Como se a voz gritante não fosse o bastante, juntamente com o som dos violinos quebrados, a música não tinha, aparentemente, nenhum ritmo.

"Dobby?"

Dobby, e Winky que estava agarrando-se no braço de Dobby de uma maneira embriagada, giraram desajeitosamente para onde Harry e Hermione estavam, enquanto os encaravam com um olhar de pura diversão.

"Harry Potter hic chamou Dobby?"

Harry tentava controlar seu riso. "Bem Dobby, eu estava desejando saber. Que... er... música... é essa?"

Dobby lançou-lhes um sorriso incerto, "é a música de Dobby! Esta é a banda de Dobby."

Harry gemeu, e Hermione pisou no pé dele, "Isso é maravilhoso, Dobby! É realmente..."

"Sem igual." Harry acrescentou com um sorriso.

Hermione concordou com um pequeno sorriso, "Sim. E,Dobby, como exatamente nós dançamos isto." Ela tropeçou em suas palavras, "Quero dizer, nós nunca fomos, bem... expostos a esta música em particular, e..." Ela parou ao ver o olhar vazio de Dobby.

"Por que a namorada hic de Harry Potter, Hermony faz tantas perguntas hic tolas?"

Harry riu silenciosamente enquanto Hermione parecia como se alguém tivesse acabado de lhe dizer que tinha fracassado em seu exame de Transfiguração.

"Perdão?"

Dobby deu ombros e girou Winky novamente, "Harry Potter e a namorada dele apenas hic dançam." Observando o olhar confuso de Hermione, ele acrescentou, "Dançam com o coração." Eles dançaram - (se você pudesse chamar isto de dança) – e Harry sorriu para ela.

"Agora, isto é o que dançar deveria ser. Sem a preocupação de se fazer de bobo."

O sorriso dele cresceu ainda mais enquanto ele a girava, e ela riu, esquecendo-se de Dobby dizendo que ela havia feito uma pergunta tola.

Ela nunca esqueceria isto, - disso ela sabia.

Quando Filch os encontrou, eles provavelmente deveriam estar um espetáculo.

Ainda cobertos de chantilly, pedaços de torta e bolos nos cabelos, garrafas de cerveja amanteigada em suas mãos, e Hermione rindo histericamente enquanto Harry cantava um refrão fora-de-melodia de uma música de As Esquisitonas.

_Número 22: Cantar até mesmo se ele não puder. _

Ele apenas os olhou, um tipo de olhar que era especialmente para qualquer membro do trio, e eles pararam.

Harry deu-lhe um falso sorriso, "O que podemos fazer por você, Sr. Filch?"

"Que felicidade minha tropeçar logo com o Monitor e monitora Chefes", seu tom era sarcástico e ficava mais alto gradualmente. "Eu acho que vocês deveriam ser informados que existem algumas..." Ele parou, procurando pela palavra certa, "pessoas que têm certo desprezo pelas regras vagando por aí esta noite".

Hermione abafou um riso.

"Não me diga, Sr. Filch!", os olhos de Harry brilhavam apesar de seu tom ser sério. "Nós ficaremos alertas enquanto nós patrulhamos a área".

Filch elevou uma sobrancelha, "Sim, façam isso enquanto vocês... patrulham".

Dando-lhes "aquele olhar" mais uma vez, ele partiu, Madame Norra seguindo-o.

Os olhos de Harry brilharam ainda mais, fazendo-o parecer, se possível, mais deslumbrante.

Com esse pensamento, todos os sentimentos voltaram com força máxima para Hermione, e ela já não tinha como esconder sua alegria. Com medo que Harry notasse a súbita mudança em seu comportamento, ela sorriu rapidamente para ele.

"Boa resposta, Harry". _  
_

Ele sorriu maliciosamente, "é um dom".

Ela virou os olhos, mas sorriu e começou a caminhar até o salão comunal. Harry seguiu-a, bebendo um pouco de sua cerveja amanteigada.

Era um tempo para pensar, refletir sobre aquela noite, um tempo que nenhum dos dois falaram.

**(N/A: Esta parte é meio estranha, já que muda o ponto de vista. Você foi advertido!). **

Eles saíram já fazia algum tempo, eu acho que era quando estava argumentando. Companheirozinhos inteligentes, saíram quando ninguém estava os observando. Mas então, são ambos inteligente, embora ela demonstre ser mais.

Nós formamos realmente um trio, nós três. Eu sou o sujeito engraçado, alto e magro, cabelo vermelho-flamejante, mas sempre leal. Ela é o cérebro, não quer quebrar regras, mas sempre o faz quando ele está em perigo, ou quando ele precisa dela, o que acorre com freqüência, realmente freqüentemente. Ele é o herói, o sujeito famoso, todo mundo o conhece e gosta dele. Ele é um guerreiro com causa, e é muito inteligente e talentoso em magia, embora ele não lhe diga, ele é modesto. Nós somos um triciclo, nenhum pode funcionar sem o outro. (E sim, eu sei tudo sobre triciclos e bicicletas, agora. Meu pai e eu fizemos uma pequena pesquisa depois que alguém, que eu esqueci quem era, fez esse comentário).

Pelo menos isso é o que as pessoas dizem sobre nós. Eu não tenho certeza se acredito nessas pessoas ou não. Às vezes eu acho que o triciclo não combina conosco. Eu acho que talvez nós somos uma bicicleta com rodinhas.

Infelizmente, suponho que eu seja as rodinhas.

Eu temo que um dia as rodinhas se quebrem, e eles continuem adiante, esquecendo-se de mim.

Wow, isso tudo soou poético e de péssima qualidade. Talvez ela gostasse de mim se eu falasse daquele jeito o tempo todo. Talvez ela gostasse de mim se eu não discutisse com ela. Talvez ela gostasse de mim se eu não a provocasse. Talvez ela gostasse de mim se eu a escutasse, se eu estudasse com ela e não reclamasse.

Talvez ela gostasse de mim se eu fosse Harry.

Mas eu não sou. Não é preciso me lembrar. Harry é valente, cortês, suave, bonito - (é o que eu ouvi dizer), e uma pessoa imensamente boa. Se você não gosta de Harry então você é mau ou claramente louco. Por outro lado, se você não gosta assim como eu, então, bem, você é normal. Talvez não seja tão ruim, talvez eu esteja exagerando, e esteja saindo do assunto.

Você pode sair do assunto quando está meditando? Eu suponho, mas todo mundo sai, então fugir do assunto, faz parte do assunto, desde que não haja realmente um assunto.

Argh, muitos pensamentos.

Ah, não! Lavender está gritando novamente para mim. Eu acho que a ignorarei, talvez se eu fechar meus olhos ela irá embora. Agora, talvez, se eu os abrir, Hermione estará lá.

Droga, não funcionou! Eu deveria manter meus olhos fechados o tempo todo. As coisas poderiam parecer melhores, então. Mas eu também colidiria muito com as coisas.

Eu estou suspirando interiormente agora. Nada parece estar a meu favor.

Eu abro meus olhos novamente, e a sala comunal está vazia. Vazia e quieta, uma raridade. Com exceção de uma bicicleta, com rodinhas. Ela está vindo em minha direção, então eu vejo que a roda dianteira é a cabeça de Harry, e a roda de trás é a cabeça de Hermione. As rodinhas sou eu, estou me segurando em Hermione, mas eu estou escorregando, caindo, e não há nada que eu possa fazer, eu estou sendo lançado no fogo da sala comunal, e eles estão rindo e...

Risadinhas, e sussurros.

"Eu acho que ele adormeceu", é a voz de Harry.

Outra risadinha de Hermione, "Ele está babando".

"Quanto tempo faz que ele está aqui, Neville?"

E escuridão.

"Quanto tempo faz que ele está aqui, Neville?", Harry perguntou.

Neville olhou por cima do que parecia ser uma tarefa de poções, e elevou uma sobrancelha ao ver suas aparências. "Er... cerca de uma hora e meia. Ele adormeceu um pouco depois que vocês saíram".

"Obrigado, Neville", Hermione sorriu, "Como você está se saindo em poções?"

Ele encolheu os ombros, "Bem, eu acho", E então se voltou para seu o pergaminho.

Ela deu um olhar rápido na direção de Rony novamente, "nós deveríamos acorda-lo?".

"Não, eu acho que ele precisa de todo o sono possível", ele sorriu para ela.

"Você, provavelmente, está certo".

"Eu sei que eu estou".

Ela deu a língua, "Bobo", então bocejou.

"Você deveria ir para cama, você está cansada".

"Brilhante dedução..." Ela deu outro bocejo, "Holmes".

Ele olhou-a, curioso.

"Ninguém lê mais literatura famosa dos trouxas", ela murmurou.

Ele sorriu, "eu não poderia ter lido mesmo se quisesse. Você acha que os Dursleys teriam me deixado ir a uma biblioteca local?".

"Oh, Harry! Eu sinto muito! Eu deveria ter pensado antes de abrir..."

Ele a interrompeu com um gesto, "não se preocupe, Hermione. Eu sei que você só estava brincando".

Ela corou, "Na verdade, eu não estava, eu realmente penso que mais indivíduos", Harry gemeu, "...com habilidades mágicas deveriam se envolver mais com o mundo dos trouxas, inclusive literatura trouxa".

"Eu sinto outra organização vindo por aí".

Ela o encarou, "Para sua informação, S.P.E.W. foi um grande sucesso".

"Com seus 4 sócios, que só se uniram porque foram forçados", Harry a interrompeu com um sorriso.

"Cale a boca, seu chato", ela bocejou uma vez mais.

"Vamos levar você até a cama, você está exausta".

"Sem reclamações em relação a isso".

Eles caminharam lentamente até o pé da escadaria, Hermione apoiava-se completamente em Harry.

"Não posso ir mais além, Hermione".

Ela piscou e se ajeitou, "Certo, então. Boa noite, Harry".

Ele sorriu, "Boa noite, Hermione".

_Número 25: Ser um amigo bom. _

Eles pensam que eu estou dormindo, mas eu não estou. Eu estou assistindo-os. Ela bocejou novamente, e então ele sussurrou algo na orelha dela, e ela deu uma risadinha sonolenta. Que moço esperto, está paquerando com ela. Contudo, eu não tenho certeza se ele já percebeu isto.

É claro que isso não é desculpa.

Agora eles estão completamente parados, encarando um ao outro. Que lixo! Será que eles estão ao menos considerando os meus sentimentos? Eles estão me considerando durante um segundo? Não, claro que não, eles estão se aproximando ainda mais.

Eu não vou assistir isto. Eu tento fechar meus olhos, mas eu não posso, e eles estão se beijando. Mais com uma paixão que eu nunca soube que existia, e, minha nossa, eu não sabia que era possível duas pessoas ficarem tão próximas assim. Ele colocou contra a parede, suas mãos estão plantadas firmemente na cintura dela. Ela está aproximando-se dele o quanto pode, e suas mãos estão enroscando no cabelo dele.

Oh Merlin, por que eu não posso fechar meus olhos? Eu realmente não quero ver isto.

Eu gritei alto.

"Não! Parem!"

Harry e Hermione viraram-se depressa quando ouviram Rony gritar em seu sono e resmungar o que pareceu algo como 'não' e 'pare'.

Eles entreolharam-se, curiosos. Hermione abriu a boca para falar, mas antes que uma só palavra fosse formada, Harry disse, "estou certo de que é apenas um sonho ruim, deixe-o terminar".

"Está bem, eu estou indo agora".

Ele lhe deu um prolongado beijo na bochecha, "Doces sonhos", e saiu do salão comunal.

_Número 21: Sempre lhe dar um beijo na bochecha quando você vai acompanhar outras pessoas, até mesmo quando os amigos dele estão assistindo._

Hermione parou, mão na bochecha, sorriso brilhante no rosto. Neville riu silenciosamente, e Rony murmurou algo sobre 'torta'. Ainda com o sorriso no rosto, ela quase saltou todos os degraus até a cama, onde, devido à misteriosa ausência de Lavender e Parvati, adormeceu imediatamente.

E doces sonhos realmente vieram.

Harry abriu a porta do dormitório dos garotos do sétimo ano lentamente, sua cabeça ainda não tão vazia apesar do passeio, e ainda ponderando exatamente o que o persuadiu a beijar Hermione, a melhor amiga dele, na bochecha. Não foi a primeira vez não, mas pareceu um pouco... íntimo? Talvez.

"Oy, Harry", era Simas, "voltou da sua seção de carinhos com Hermione? Ou foi algo mais desta vez?".

"QUÊ?".

"Não precisa ficar todo preocupado, Harry", Dean sorriu, "nós não contaremos a ninguém o seu segredo. Apenas não a deixe esgotada, não fique tão zangado quando você estiver com ela".

"Eu... o que... eu e Hermione? O quê? Nós não... fizemos algo mais... ou trocamos carinhos... eu... nós... ela... não nos gostamos... desse modo..." Ele tropeçou terrivelmente nas suas palavras.

"Claro, Harry".

"Não, estou falando sério".

"Oh céus! Você está falando sério", Simas corou, "Me desculpe então, Harry. Apenas um pequeno engano", ele lhe deu um rápido sorriso e fechou as cortinas de sua cama.

Dean, porém, olhou-o duvidosamente, "Tem certeza que você e Hermione não estão namorando. Você parece...".

"Cale a boca, Dean. Lav e Parvati tinham razão", a voz de Simas era quase inaudível.

"Oh, certo. Boa noite, então, Harry".

"Boa noite", Harry respondeu vagamente.

O que todo mundo sabia e ele não?

_N/A: Bem… eu espero todos vocês gostaram… Por favor, comentem… comentários sempre me fazem sentir animada e alegre por dentro. _

_Obrigada, _

_Haley_

_N/T: Espero que vocês tenham gostado... juro que colocarei o próximo, e último, capítulo o mais breve possível, só não prometo a data U.U mais, passando essas duas próximas semanas, vou trabalhar toda noite pra que ele esteja no ar antes do mês de maio terminar... hehehehe... ¬¬''''' eu espero, pelo menos! U.U Continuem lendo e comentando, plise... vocês não sabem como isso me deixa feliz... parece até que a fic é minha U.U ... o que fazer, quem é desprovida da arte de escrever faz isso mesmo... espero que não ocorra na redação no vest... ... ta bom... não pensar nisso agora, é verdade... ò.o que foi? Liga não... é o sono e 15 provas vindo por aí U.U Bju, povo! Continuem lendo!_


End file.
